Nichola Holt
Nichola Holt is a housemate from Big Brother 1. Profile Nichola was a 29-year-old art teacher from Bolton, Lancashire who lived with her parents. She achieved further education and gained a BA in Textile Design. Her Mother, Joyce, is a member of a religious sect and a worrier. Her father is a hermit who loves routine and is a private person. She has one sister. Nichola left home at the age of 17 and is into both Buddhism and Spiritualism. Nichola has a shaven head is a slim 5'5" and has several tattoos around her belly button, at the bottom of her spine, and between her shoulder blades at the base of the neck. She has her nose, ears, lip, belly button, tongue and clitoral hood pierced She works as self-employed textile artist and art teacher but has previously worked as a tax officer, a life model, bar waitress, care worker, 3-D artist and a costume designer. Her dream job would be a trapeze artist, fashion or costume designer and a world traveller Nichola likes chess, running, fencing, weights, Acid house, techno music, hip hop, dance, jazz, and acid jazz and dislikes traffic jams, pollution, negative people, jealousy, Cliff Richard, lies, aggression, vindictiveness and Liver. And like many people in this country has a fear of getting fat. Her favorite artistes are Abba, Japan, Madonna, Annie Lennox and Brea. Her friends say she is "Wild, expressive, loved, an exhibitionist, horny, getting drunk and taking clothes off in public, witty, and most definitely mad for it! A veritable Nutter Nichola!" Her good traits are caring, friendly, playful, creative, energetic, focussed, generous, open, a leader, good for a laugh and reliable, while her bad traits are going off on a tangent, talking rubbish when drunk, talking too loud, swearing too much. Her last holiday was travelling alone to Ozura, Hungary for the Solipse Festival. She then travelled through Europe to Orgiva, near Granada, Spain. Nichola's most memorable holiday was in Ibiza where met up with a punk and got into much naughtiness. Her dream holiday would be a stay in a Buddhist commune in India where she would meditate, learn yoga and chill out. Afterwards she would move to the Himalyas and then take on the rest of the world. Big Brother 1 Nichola was nominated in the fifth week for eviction, receiving four nomination votes. She was nominated against eventual winner Craig. On Day 36, Nichola was evicted with 72% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Nichola was briefly in a relationship with fellow housemate Sada. She was working as an escort and was approached by an undercover reporter and offered him sex for £140. She also tried her hand at being a popstar and released a single called "The Game" which reached number 72 in the chart. She even turned to doing shady porn movies Gallery Nichola3.jpg|Nichola enters the Big Brother 1 House Nichola1.jpg|Nichola sitting in the Big Brother 1 living area Nichola2.jpg|Nichola is evicted from the Big Brother 1 House Trivia *At the age of 29, Nichola was the second youngest female Big Brother 1 housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 1 Housemate